


Stealth

by AnonEhouse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko admires Rodney, in particular, she admires his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a smut a day for a month community on LJ. i_mop isn't running any longer, but the International Month of Porn will always be a fond memory for me (despite Comcast making it miserable to post.)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Rodney had a really nice ass, but most of his 'minions' tended not to notice it because by the time he'd got through explaining in graphic detail what an idiot you were and bounced around to go rip someone else a new one, you were hurriedly turning back to your own work.

Miko, however, kept her head down respectfully during beratement and again, out of respect, waited to move until after Rodney had fully turned his attention to someone else. She really liked Rodney's ass, and his wide, quirky mouth, and his round, so blue, eyes. 

Her family was so very correct and Japanese that Miko had early learned the 'proper' role for a woman and kept the outward forms out of habit. They were torn between being proud of her as a genius scientist, and disappointed that she had no desire to marry and bear children. If they knew that she was also a dominatrix who particularly liked Caucasian subs... well, really, not a pleasant thought to contemplate.

So she mainly watched Rodney and indulged in imagination during her free time. Atlantis was a wonderful place for dreaming, after all, and if one was stealthy, as she was, and had the Ancient technology activator gene, as she did, one could find the most marvelous toys. 

After a long day of sexual frustration, watching Rodney's plump ass and flailing hands as he verbally eviscerated half a dozen scientists on the other side of the lab, Miko went to her quarters to unwind. She stripped and showered, then massaged herself all over before wriggling into the Ancient 'strap-on' she'd stolen from inventory. It wasn't as if it could be used for anything else, and she deserved a few perks. The device molded itself into her and vibrated according to her thoughts, jutting out and twitching realistically as she stood before her mirror, flogger held lightly in her other hand. She closed her eyes and imagined Rodney, naked and groveling for her abuse.

She was making a fair bit of noise. Which is probably why she didn't hear the door buzz. But she did hear Rodney's shocked, "Miko? Oh, my God."

She turned to face him, naked and proudly defiant, face undisguised by spectacles, hair unbound and wild. And she noticed Rodney noticing her. His blue eyes were wide in a flushed red face and his trousers were stretched tight. She smiled. "Yes, Rodney. I am." She pointed at her feet.

Rodney whimpered and crawled on his hands and knees to worship her cock, babbling about how long it had been, and how no one ever appreciated him, and John just wanted to play with cars, for heaven's sake. Miko kept smiling. She loved a mouthy sub.


End file.
